undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail
Abigail Polls is a female OC owned by Person-Man-Thing Official. Appearance Abigail is a normal Humanoid monster. Her appearance is commonly compared with other humanoid monsters like Trent, having less than detailed eyes, a small nose, and less teeth than most people. She wears a simple red dress with a large question mark on it. Her hair, sharing the same color as her dress, is short, almost like Wilson's, and generally boy-ish. Personality Abigail is a struggling Chopp trying to fix herself for her past actions and wanting to help others. To most people she meets, she's extremely nice to them, but is extremely quick to anger, and can often times end up shouting at others for "being slow." Despite this, she's improving every day, and just wants to try and help those she can, as long as they aren't slow. Backstory Abigail, at one point in her life, was nothing more than a bully. She was rude to practically everyone, and had nothing more to do than ruin everyone. She had manipulated most of her friends, such as Trent. Her actions have caused her to lose focus, so when, one day, Trent made her get lost in Snowdin Woods, she ended up hopeless, and....different. After a week or so of being stuck in the woods, Abigail came back a changed monster. She was no longer just a homewreck, a simple ruiner with no reason, but someone who wanted to fix her past. Unfortunately, Abigail forgot that most of her old friends hated her, and now she's stuck kissing their boots until they come back to her, but hey! That's fine. She's improving, isn't she? Relationships TBA Stats & Battle info AT: 15 DEF: 20 HP: 100 Gold dropped: 6 EXP Earned: 4 ACT Options: Check, Talk Attacks Um...Brella? - Throws an umbrella into the battle area. It spins around and launches tiny tiaras as it does. Tea break - Abigail dumps her Tea into the battle area. The tea has the same effect as an Orange attack, so move over it to avoid taking damage. Strategy * Abigail is a quick fight, if done correctly. Talking to her two times lowers her defense, and afterwords, attacking her around 3-4 times will properly do the trick. * If you wanna spare Abigail, talk to her three times. Afterwords, she'll stop attacking and run off. Flavor Text tba Quotes tba Role Neutral/Pacifist Abigail is fought in Snowdin while approaching Trent, mostly because she knows it has to be done. She mentions that Trent will probably like it if she stopped the player from continuing their pursuit, and she could help monsters escape if she stops the player! Killing her doesn't change anything, and sparing her causes her to runaway. After the player fights Sir Reyal, he mentions talking to some girl later. If you visit Reyal's house after reaching MTT Hotel, he's seen talking to Abigail, and a date (somehow) occurs. During the date, the player has to convince Abigail (and eventually Trent and Larry) to let go of her past and try a new. If the player succeeds, Sir Reyal will give them a melted Nice Cream in return, and Abigail's yellow text is unlocked. True Pacifist Epilogue Abigail appears in Trent's house, alongside Magical Sabrina B. In the house, she complains about how she didn't get to do as much as she wanted, or really got to fully awaken herself, but she's fine about it. She's just glad to be friends with Trent again. If Abigail was involved in the "Bring it in, Guys!" Moment, she'd be shown running alongside Harcules, cheering him on in the background. Genocide Abigail is only mentioned in Genocide, where it's revealed she's the one who told Larry about what the human is doing. Trivia * Abigail is the only OC Person-Man-Thing owns that completely changed. * This page stars Abigail as "Broflovski" Gallery TBA